gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
Jorgun and Balinbow Bakusa
Jorgun Bakusa (ジョーガン・バクサ, Jōgan Bakusa?) and Balinbow Bakusa (バリンボー・バクサ, Barinbō Bakusa?) are the towering, twin brothers of Team Dai-Gurren, piloting the two-faced Gunman, Twin Boukun. The two are always hyped and normally speak in manly grunts and monosyllabic phrases. Their sunglasses can be used to tell one brother from the other -- Jorgun wears red shades is voiced by Gou Shinomiya, while Balinbow sports blue ones and is voiced by Kouzou Douzaka. Plot Past 1 When news of a man fighting the oppressive Beastmen army with a stolen Gunman began to spread, Jorgun and Balinbow were inspired to hijack one of their own. Joining other like-minded individuals, they met up with Kamina and were inducted into the new Team Dai-Gurren. The twins would aid the rest of the team in their attempt to commandeer the Dai-Gunzan from Supreme General Thymilph, throwing boulders at the waiting Beastmen forces before launching into the fray themselves. Jorgen and Balinbow would continue to participate in Team Dai-Gurren's activities after Kamina's death led to Simon becoming the leader. On one notable occasion, they attempted to battle Adiane and her submerged fortress, Dai-Gunkai, but were forced to sit out the fight when they discovered that Twin Boukun was not watertight. Later on, team mechanic Leeron was able to outfit the twin's mecha with a miniature Levisphere, allowing it to fly. This came in handy when Jorgun and Balinbow found themselves engaging the massive force of Gunmen protecting the capital city of Teppelin, allowing Simon to battle and defeat Lordgenome. Anti-Spiral War Seven years later, the twins were appointed Directors of the Public Affairs Department, in which they were responsible for the human population count. When their count hit one million, the Anti-Spirals launched an attack on Earth, and the brothers were drawn back into the fight. After repelling the initial force of Anti-Spiral Mugann, Jorgun and Balinbow joined the reformed Team Dai-Gurren, recieving a new Space Gunman in preparation for their next task: taking the fight back to Anti-Spiral space and rescuing Simon's fiance, Nia. Unfortunately, Jorgen and Balinbow would not live to see the end of the war. As the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren flew through the depths of space, it was ambushed by hordes of mass-produced Anti-Spiral mecha. At first, the humans had little trouble dispatching their foes, but then the Anti-Spirals revealed that their seeming weakness was only a feint. The shock of this allowed the Anti-Spiral forces to badly damage the Grapearls of Gimmy and Darry, but the twins managed to save them by throwing their ruined mecha back to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. Doing so left them open to enemy fire, but Jorgen and Balinbow simply faced their foes and laughed as their Space Guman exploded. In death, they obliterated a large portion of the Anti-Spiral armada, allowing their comrades to finish off the rest. Epilogue In the epilogue, a memorial site, in the form of a sword, is seen in their honor right alongside Kamina and the other deceased members of Team Dai-Gurren. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans